Chancellor/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Chancellor Od 30 września do 6 października. Chancellor wybornie płynie, pozostawiając za sobą wstęgę piany rozrzuconej na powierzchni morza, jak biała koronka na niebieskiej materyi. Niewiele statków mogłoby się z nim wyścigać. Atlantyk jest prawie zupełnie spokojny. O ile wiem, kołysanie okrętu nikomu z podróżnych nie sprawia już przykrości. Zresztą, każdy z nas odbywał drogę morska i więcej lub mniej zna się z morzem, to też jak tylko dzwon da znak posiłku, wszystkie miejsca przy stole zawsze są zajęte. Stosunki pomiędzy passażerami zaczynają się ożywiać i życie na pokładzie przestało być monotonne. Pan Latourneur Francuz, najczęściej rozmawia ze mną. Jest to człowiek mający lat około 50, wysoki z białemi włosami i siwiejącą brodą. Zdaje się starszym nad swój wiek z powodu cierpień jakie przebył w życiu. Człowiek ten wiele przebolał i w duszy swojej nosi źródło nieustającego smutku. Nigdy się nie śmieje, zaledwie uśmiecha niekiedy i to tylko do syna. Oczy jego przez łzy patrzą na świat. Cała twarz nosi wyraz goryczy i miłości, pociągając urokiem niewysłowionej dobroci. Pan Letourneur wyrzuca sobie mimowolne nieszczęście, jakiego ojciec względem dziecka może być sprawcą. Na okręcie jest syn jego Andrzej, 20-letni młodzieniec z twarzą słodką i interesującą. Młody ten człowiek jest żyjącym portretem swojego ojca. Nieszczęściem jednak, jest kaleką od urodzenia i to właśnie jest powodem ciężkiego smutku rodzica. Kuleje biedak na skrzywionej lewej nodze, nie mogąc się ruszyć bez laski. Ojciec uwielbia to jedyne dziecko widząc w niem świat cały swój. Kalectwo syna więcej jeszcze dokucza ojcu, który stara się też wynagrodzić nieszczęście biedaka, poświęcając się bez granic. Na chwilę nawet nie opuszcza syna, śledząc najmniejsze jego życzenia i podtrzymując bez ustanku. Pan Letourneur przywiązał się do mnie i rozmawiamy z nim o Andrzeju. – W tej chwili rozstałem się z synem pańskim. Masz pan dobre dziecko panie Letourneur. Młodzieniec ten odznacza się intelligencyą i wykształceniem. – O tak, panie Kazallon odpowiedział Letourneur, jest to piękna dusza w słabem zamknięta ciele, dusza matki zgasłej w chwilę po jego przyjściu na świat. – Ale i on pana kocha! – Drogie dziecie! szepnął pan Letourneur spuszczając głowę. – Ah! panie czy jesteś w stanie pojąć wiele cierpi ojciec, patrząc na syna kalekę, kalekę od urodzenia! Panie Latoueneur rzekłem, nie umiecie podzielić się nieszczęściem jakie was obydwu spotkało. Żałuję szczerze pana Andrzeja, ale czyż miłość jaką pan go otacza nie wynagradza go dostatecznie. Niemoc fizyczna jest niczem, w porównaniu z cierpieniem moralnem, które pan zabiera całe dla siebie. Uważnie obserwuję Andrzeja, mogę więc zaręczyć, że rozpacz pańska więcej go boli, niż własne kalectwo. – Wszakże ja staram się ukrywać to przed nim! zawołał p. Latourneur. Jedyną moją dążnością jest rozrywać go ciągle. Poznałem że bardzo lubi podróże, od wielu lat więc, podróżujemy razem. Zwiedziliśmy całą Europę, obecnie powracamy ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie chciałem posyłać Andrzeja do szkół początkowych, sam go uczyłem, resztę dopełniają podróże. Dusza jego pędzi jak na skrzydłach inteligencyi i wyobraźni pałającej. Jest wrażliwy, raduję się myśląc, że czasami na widok cudownej natury zapomina o swojem kalectwie, ale jeżeli on zapomina, ja o tem pamiętam i wiecznie pamiętać będę! Czy sądzisz pan, że dziecko może kiedy przebaczyć ojcu i matce kalectwo z jakiem na świat go wydali?.. Rozrzewnia mię boleść tego ojca, oskarżającego się o nieszczęście, które stało się mimo jego woli. Chciałem go pocieszać, ale właśnie syn ukazał się i p. Latourneur pobiegł, ażeby mu dopomódz do wejścia na zbyt strome schodki, prowadzące na wystawkę. Tam usiedliśmy we trzech na ławce blisko kurników, rozmawiając o obecnej podróży. P. Latourneur zarówno ze mną ma bardzo słabe wyobrażenie o zdolnościach kapitana, którego brak stanowczości i ospała powierzchniowość, przykre robi wrażenie na wszystkich. Przeciwnie p. Latourneur podobał się porucznik p. Kurtis, silnie zbudowany mężczyzna, obdarzony znakomitą siłą fizyczną, zawsze w ruchu i którego silna wola bije z każdego poruszenia! Robert Kurtis właśnie wszedł na pomost. Po bliższem rozpatrzeniu się zostałem uderzony wyrazem siły i energii tego człowieka. Chodzi prosto z lekko zmarszczonym czołem, dumnie spoglądając na około. Oprócz energii zdaje się posiadać wiele zimnej odwagi niezbędnej marynarzowi. Ma także dobre serce i usługuje czem może młodemu Latoornerowi. Rozpatrzywszy stan nieba i żaglowanie okrętu, Kurtis zbliżył się ku nam i rozpoczął rozmowę, z czego jak uważałem młody Latourneur szczerze się uradował. Porucznik opowiedział nam niektóre szczegóły o passażerach z którymi dotąd nie zawiązaliśmy stosunków. Państwo Kear pochodzą z północnej Ameryki. Zrobili ogromny majątek na handlu naftą. Pan Kear raczej zbogacony niż bogaty, myśli wyłącznie o swoich wygodach. Kieszenie jego w których bezustanku nosi ręce, pobrzękują dźwiękiem złota. Dumny, zarozumiały z pogardą patrzy na wszystko co go otacza, jak paw zakochany w sobie. Byłoby trudnem do rozwiązania zadaniem, odgadnąć co w nim przeważa – głupota czy egoizm. Nie mogę sobie wytłómaczyć, co mogło skłonić pana Kear do odpłynięcia na pokładzie Chancellora, zwyczajnego okrętu handlowego, bez wygód zapewnionych na parowcach transatlantyckich. Pani Kear jest kobietą pospolitą, bez pretensyi, obojętną, której czterdziestka już minęła, bez wykształcenia i wciąż milcząca. Patrzy ale nie widzi; słucha ale nie słyszy. Czy myśli?… Nie ręczyłbym za to. Jedynem zajęciem tej pani, jest posługiwanie się co chwila swoją panną do towarzystwa, miss Herbey, łagodną i spokojną Angielką, nie bez upokorzeń zarabiającą te kilka funtów, które jej daje handlarz nafty. Ta młoda osoba jest bardzo ładną blondynką z ciemno-szafirowemi oczami. Wyraz jej twarzy nie jest bezmyślnym, jaki częstokrotnie spotkać można u Angielek. Usta jej byłyby prześliczne gdyby miała czas lub okazyę uśmiechnąć się. Ale do kogo i czego miała by się uśmiechnąć biedna dziewczyna, będąca celem nieustannego dokuczania i dziwacznych kaprysów? Pomimo to, miss Herbey choć cierpi, z rezygnacyą poddaje się swojemu losowi. Wiliam Falsten, inżynier z Manchestru z arcy angielską fiziognomią. Jako dyrektor hydraulicznych zakładów w południowej Karolinie, jedzie do Europy ażeby kupić nowo wynalezione maszyny, mianowicie odśrodkowy młyn Caila. Lat może mieć około 43 i należy do tego gatunku uczonych, którzy nic nie znają oprócz rachunku i mechaniki. W rozmowie jeżeli go zaczepisz, chwyta jak koło zębate, bez nadziei ratunku. Pan Rubry jest to kupiec zwyczajny, niczem się nie wyróżniający. Od dwudziestu lat bezustanku sprzedaje i kupuje, a ponieważ ma zwyczaj tanio kupować a drogo sprzedawać, zrobił więc majątek, z którym sam nie wie co ma robić. Pan Ruby tak dalece zatopił się w handlu detalicznym, że zupełnie stracił władzę myślenia, zadając kłamstwo zdaniu Pascala: Człowiek jest stworzony na to ażeby myślał, jest to jego godnością i zasługą.